


little sister

by planetundersiege



Category: Kipo and the Age of Wonderbeasts (Cartoon)
Genre: Almost infanticide, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Character Study, Dark, Drabble, Gen, Infanticide, Mind Control, Murder, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:15:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24701428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: On their way to intimidate a pack of wolves he had found them again. Lio and the little baby, Kipo. He guessed they never found a new burrow, and now they never would. Lio was lying on the ground, completely motionless while a crying Kipo was being held by… Doctor Emilia.Heavy canon divergence with plot point spoilers from season 2.
Relationships: Kipo Oak & Scarlemagne
Comments: 12
Kudos: 292





	little sister

His love for Lio had truly faded and turned into pure hate the moment he had found out that he was truly abandoned, that his baby had been chosen before him. It made him feel that he hadn’t mattered in the first place, and he now knew all humans were evil. He rid himself of that old name and embraced the new one, Scarlemagne, and had quickly made himself the leader of this new group of intelligent primates. His goal was to become their king, the one who ruled over every species, while putting the humans in their place.

And that worked, after only a few weeks, his own army of primates had grown to become over thirty, and they were already striking fear into smaller groups of mutes. It felt wonderful to be on top for the first time in his life.

But then, on their way to intimidate a pack of wolves he had found them again. Lio and the little baby, Kipo. He guessed they never found a new burrow, and now they never would. Lio was lying on the ground, completely motionless while a crying Kipo was being held by… Doctor Emilia. She was talking to one of the other scientists.

Scarlemagne immediately signed for his army to stay quiet, to see what was about to happen. Even if he hated Lio with a new burning passion, his hatred for the doctor was a thousand times stronger, and the way she held the baby made his blood boil.

”Did you really have to kill him Emilia? We could have gotten a lot of info about this thing.”

”Like he would ever collaborate, we knew he kept Hugo a secret, and then he decided to turn his perfectly good human daughter into a freak mute. It was much easier to just kill him before we kill this thing, he would have only fought harder if he had seen it, now we’re undisturbed.”

”So, we’re just gonna kill her? Like that?”

”Yes, kill it. We can just get DNA samples from its corpse later. It shouldn’t even exist in the first place, better to stop its misery now before it remembers anything. It shouldn’t have existed in the first place, no mute should. With the body we can find out what caused the animals to mutate and finally reverse it for good. Just make sure to not damage any internal organs when you kill it and I’m glad.”

Scarlemagne didn’t know what came over him, but hearing Doctor Emilia talking about the baby like that turned on a rage in him that was so much stronger. He might have hated Lio, but the baby hadn’t done anything wrong, and was technically his sister. And she wasn’t just a human, she was part mute too, meaning she was more like him than any human alive. No human would better be able to understand what he was going through than her. And the doctor that had terrorized him since he was a baby was now going to kill her, the only humans who could ever come close to being like him. She would kill a _baby_ , not even he would sink that low.

And she was going to do it to take away the intelligence from all mutes, himself included. He would never allow them to make him into a subservient monkey every again.

Pure humans were nothing but scum.

He felt the sweat running down his fur, perfect.

So, he ran out and immediately threw some of It into Emilia’s face, before doing the same to the other two humans present. They were now under his control.

”Let Kipo go, but her down gently on the ground.” he said and watched as they did. He nodded. ”Good, now, like the disgusting scum you are, jump from the cliff over there, all of you. And if you so happen to survive, climb up and jump down again.”

None of them survived the fall, and he couldn’t be more pleased. They were gone, he was stronger than them.

All of his primate lackeys came through from their hiding places while Scarlemagne took up the crying baby from the ground and held her closely to his chest.

”So so, don’t cry. I promise, I will never let any of those human scum ever hurt you again. You’re safe now and will rule by my side, we will rule over all mutes of Las Vistas, while erasing the pure humans from this world.” he said, and then turned around to address the primates. ”Fellow primates, meet my little sister, Kipo. She is special, part mute, and the only human left standing on this planet that won’t be crushed under our fists. She will help us enslave them all, to make them pay for what they have subjected us mutes for. Now, bow to her.”


End file.
